Decomposable garbage and waste is conventionally converted into compost by means of a self-decaying hot fermenting process, the rapidly developing earthworm population being the major contributing factor in the decaying process. In the past, the making of compost has been carried out by simply arranging the decomposable garbage and waste in a pile on the ground and then moistening the same with water to aid the fermentation process. After the fermentation process is completed and the compost formed, it may be used as earth covering during the growing seasons and to fertilize and maintain lawns and gardens.
Since the fermentation process takes approximately three or four months, and the pile is usually in an exposed area, problems can result due to the unsightliness of the pile and the possibility that the compost pile will attract animals and rodents.